


those whom the gods love die young

by sadathena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadathena/pseuds/sadathena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something i whipped up while i was feeling emotional about cassandra of troy</p>
            </blockquote>





	those whom the gods love die young

you saw it  
written in red on the backs of your eyelids  
spelled out in the weeping cuts  
on your wrists

you felt it  
screaming at the back of your throat  
curling malcontent and hammering  
like a second pulse

you knew it  
stampeding from your hollow chest  
with all the force of the truth  
breaking through the cage of your teeth

their eyes are deaf  
their ears are blind  
your fate is certain

the god gives  
the god takes away  
you never loved the sun  
so much as he loved his pride

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked!


End file.
